Altered Arrow
by LycoX
Summary: The direction of the Arrowverse is forever changed when Ra's Al Ghul chooses to make a decision on a certain snowtop mountain after his battle with Oliver Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Altered Arrow**

**Disclaimer: This idea started brewing in my head and there was no way I wasn't gonna be able to ignore it. **

* * *

Ra's stepped up to the edge of the cliff of the mountain they were on and looked down the side of it. As if searching for where the body of Oliver Queen may have landed after kicking him off moments ago. His mind beginning to be deep in thought as the makings of an idea came to him, that admittedly could fail. But he was not one to be prone to making the same mistakes again however. "Sarab." He called out.

Immediately, the man formerly known as Maseo Yamashiro stepped up to the long lived Master of the League of Assassins, clothing in hand for his Master to wear once more. "Yes, Master Ra's?"

"I wish for you to go down and find where Oliver Queen's body fell and bring it to me." Informed Ra's as he took the clothing and began to place it on his upper body.

"You intend to send a message with his body, father?" Nyssa asked as she stepped up to the two.

Ra's looked to her. "No, I intend to revive him and re-make him into a deadly tool for the League of Assassins. It is otherwise a wasted opportunity where potential such as his is concerned."

Despite their training, both present with the long lived man couldn't help but feel their eyes widen at his words. "I failed in such a task where Bruce Wayne was concerned and lost your sister because of it, but this time, this time will be far different. There will be no choices given or offers made. And perhaps he'll even be a suitable candidate to replace me."

"But _I _am your daughter! Making _ME_ your Heir!" Immediately protested Nyssa in displeasure.

Ra's narrowed his eyes at his youngest child. "My daughter you may be, girl, but never have I _ever_ declared _you_ to be my Heir. That was foolish thinking of your own as a woman is not suitable to lead the League of Assassins. Remove such thoughts from your mind for they do not belong there, daughter."

Such… Modern thinking was how he was betrayed by Talia when she chose to follow a different path for herself rather than his thanks to Bruce Wayne. And had he any notion of what young Nyssa had been thinking over the years, he would have put a stop to it long ago. No doubt, some of it being Sara Lance's doing as well with her sort of views and leanings. While he may tolerate it amongst the lower ranks to a degree in a number of ways, he couldn't do so with his children and should have been more pro-active in that area. Nyssa was none too pleased by what she was told, feeling as though she'd been slapped harshly in the face. But he cared nothing for her displeasure. "Go, aide Sarab in retrieving Oliver Queen's body."

Reluctantly, Nyssa did as told, knowing that otherwise, she'd be subjected to harsh punishments for refusing to do as told by the Demon's Head. Idly, Ra's wondered if whether or not he should subject Nyssa to certain League methods to ensure she no longer would be an issue. _Something to give further consideration too once I've finished with Oliver Queen._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Near as I can tell, an idea like this hasn't been done before. But if it has, please point me to it. Marking this complete for now but I've got intentions to come back to it at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I had no intentions of doing another chapter so soon but it just wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Shortly after returning to Nanda Parbat with his daughter, Sarab, and the body of Oliver Queen, Ra's took the body to his High Priestess in order to have the man's soul restored to his dead body. As first, he wanted to begin the man's transformation into a deadly tool and warrior of the League of Assassins by torturing his soul by being trapped in its shell. Something that would stick with further use of the Mystic Arts his High Priestess would employ and would by some, be considered to be dark magics. Otherwise, the soul would just escape and return to its resting place in whatever Afterlife it belonged too. Once this was done, he had the body placed in a room and suspended in the air with chains from the ceiling and hooks at the end piercing the flesh of the back and arms to keep the body positioned a certain way in the air.

It should be noted that Nyssa and some of the members who weren't truly hardened just yet were horrified by the whole thing. And Ra's, having the foresight to ensure his daughter could never divulge anything to Oliver Queen's loved ones, used the Ring of the Demon's Head to ensure she could never tell them anything where Oliver was concerned except that he's dead. Very few knew that the Ring could enforce the Will of Ra's and the current holder of the title ensured that continued to this day. Though there was a price to pay for the use of the Ring and that price was usually a loss of years in one's lifespan who used the Ring. Not even the properties of the Lazarus Pit could counteract this price but he had long since accepted it. As it is, the last time he had actually made use of the Ring's power was 20 years ago in an effort to finally bend Bruce Wayne and Talia to his will.

Somehow however, the two had managed to over come it and escape from him much to his continued ire. This was why, in recent years, it took longer for the properties of the Pit to do their works on him in small doses and why on occasion he had to practically bathe in it to make said properties work faster. The pure Hell the trapped soul would experience in the body of Oliver Queen would go on for seven days straight until the 8th day when Ra's would allow Oliver Queen to be revived in full. And Ra's was not bothered in the least when a snarling Oliver jumped out of the Lazarus Pit and on to the edge of it. Looking for all intents like an absolute wild man as he looked around. "Who are you?" Questioned the long lived man.

Gaining the wild Oliver's attention immediately and actually getting growled at by him. Jumping into the air with full intent to kill the prey in front of him, Oliver fell fictim to a whip that went around his neck and brought him painfully down to the ground. "I must admit, that gave me a small sense of pleasure." Declared the once dead Al-Owal!

Whom had been allowed to be brought back via the Lazarus as he had long been one of the few in the League that Ra's truly favored in some capacity. Snarling and growling, the highly disoriented Oliver struggled to rise up but found himself being dragged by the whip around his neck. "Was more impressive when he wasn't a snarling beast." Remarked Owal callously.

"Release him." Ordered Ra's and Owal did so.

Allowing Oliver to gasp for air and struggle to get up. "Who are you?" Came the question once more.

Oliver looked at him and gave no answer save for a growl and launched himself at him wildly. His wild manner of attacks were mere child's play for the long lived man to easily avoid as he moved this way and that with his hands behind his back. Angering the archer all the while as this happened and it didn't help when Owal would randomly strike him with his whip. The pain being none too welcome at all in the savage Queen's twisted up mind. Soon enough, he was on his knees, breathing heavily and struggling to get the whip from around his neck again as Ra's came up to him. "Who are you?"

Oliver looked at him with confusion written all over his sweaty face before growling at him and trying to reach for him. With a nod to Owal, the once dead Assassin hit him hard enough to knock him out. "Place him in a dungeon with little to no light. I shall speak with him at another time and perhaps then, we shall see who he is."

And most likely fail the test once more but Ra's wasn't bothered by that. There would be time enough for him to finally answer the question in a successful manner. Al-Owal did as he was told and for the next 6 months, Ra's would slowly and methodically break Oliver Queen mentally, emotionally, physically, and spiritually and always asked the question of 'Who Are You?'. Even killing him several times while the soul remained trapped in the body and reviving him each time and learning during one of Oliver's more lucid moments, that Malcolm Merlyn had essentially been behind everything that led to that mountaintop duel. Ra's also employed the use of drugs to further torment Oliver's mental state and this would later drive a burning desire in him to find and kill Malcolm Merlyn. Something Ra's would allow to happen once Oliver's new self was ready to do so while also ensuring tabs were kept on that man.

It should also be noted that thanks to one of the few women in the League somehow reminding the tormented archer of Shado Gulong, Ra's would make use of this to further his goals of re-shaping Oliver Queen. Having said woman become involved in the whole thing and slowly gain his loyalty to the League as the torture and brainwashing continued. Ra's also thought this would be an ideal way to give rise to a future member of the League through their conceiving a child. One that perhaps even could be his replacement unless he found another before then but he was patient in that area so he wasn't too concerned with such things at that time. However, as this all went on, things in Starling City were getting bad by the day as more and more of the bad guy variety came to the realization that the Arrow wasn't around anymore.

Sure, there was his flunkies but at the end of the day, they weren't him and therefore, not twice as effective as he was. Making it that much harder on the remaining Team Arrow members. But that is a story for another time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this one and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Let's go!**

* * *

While life for Oliver Queen was the purest Hell imaginable thanks to Ra's Al Ghul, life in Starling City was slowly becoming rather crappy. And it had all started roughly a month after Oliver had gone off to face Ra's in order to prevent something horrible from happening to his little sister. The lack of the Arrow had started to embolden the criminals despite the fact his allies were still around and thanks to one man by the name of Daniel Brickwell, the crooks were also getting more organized under his banner. Not that he was giving them much choice of course and had made a few examples in order to avoid being found out by the cops just yet. And thanks to Malcolm delivering a sword to confirm Oliver's death thanks in part to Thea wondering about him roughly two months after he vanished (though the team wasn't quite willing to believe it at first) Roy would end up having a fairly deep conversation with Thea.

As he was done keeping things from her since its what originally drove them apart to begin with when he listened to Oliver the previous year. Needless to say she'd been a little horrified by all Roy had told her, horrified and pissed off for being used by her so called 'father' and getting Oliver killed. His tell all had also clued her into the fact her brother had been the Hood/Arrow and even shown her the base under Verdant. Though making sure to do so when Diggle and Felicity weren't there so as not to have arguments start up. Of course, Felicity pretty much abandoning them shortly after Malcolm informed them of Oliver's death meant it was only Diggle he'd have to worry about. And perhaps Laurel given she was starting to get involved as a vigilante herself. "Roy… Quentin… He, he deserves to know the truth. About, about Sara, I mean." Stated Thea quietly as she held herself once the two were out of the lair and in Verdant proper.

Keeping the knowledge from him that his youngest was dead and definitely not coming back this time bothered the young Queen greatly. Yes, his heart wasn't the greatest these days but he deserved to know the truth! _Laurel's definitely not gonna be happy. But… Thea's right._

Taking a deep breath, Roy spoke. "I'm with you. All the way, no matter what." He told her, completely meaning it.

Thea appreciated that a great deal and a small part of her hoped Quentin might arrest her despite having been drugged against her will in order to kill Sara. Feeling as though she'd deserve it but also realizing that Malcolm deserved the ousting he was definitely going to be getting after she talked with Quentin. The two quickly left Verdant and made their way quietly to the Precinct Quentin worked from in Roy's car and once they made it there, the two would see Quentin having a conversation with Lt. Pike in Quentin's office. "Thea? Everything alright?" Immediately asked the good Captain as soon as he got a good look at the girl.

"I wish I could say I was, Captain Lance, I really wish I could say I was." She told him sadly with her arms hugging her and Roy right next to her.

Her words greatly concerned the two men in the office. "I'm actually kinda glad you're in here Lt. Pike, because what I have to say is going to be a little hard to believe and very… Painful. Especially for you, Captain Lance."

"Me? What do you mean? Is Laurel alright? Is Sara?"

"Before I get to that, the thing you two should know is, is that Malcolm Merlyn is alive and currently somewhere in Starling." She told the two and flooring the two instantly as this hadn't been what either were expecting!

"Ms. Queen, how do you know that exactly?" Questioned Pike seriously once he got past the shock.

"Yeah, the Arrow back when he was the Hood took him out the night of the Undertakin'."

"Turns out he didn't quite get the job done and I know that for a fact because I was stupid enough to go and stay with him for a few months..."

Something she would always regret now more than anything. "And the bastard used any trust I was stupid enough to give him to drug me and… And kill Sara without me ever knowing it." Finished the young Queen in a low voice.

"I… I couldn't have heard you right. Sara, she… She's alive." Replied Quentin and having to catch himself before he said something he shouldn't have in front of Pike.

"I'm sorry, sir, but its true." Roy told him as Thea began to cry and wrapped her in his arms.

Roy continued on seconds later, "The Arrow went to try and deal with Sara's boss, make him believe it was him who did it so it wouldn't come down on Thea. We think Oliver might have gone with because we haven't seen him or the Arrow in two months since the Arrow left."

"Jesus." Murmured Pike as Quentin started to breath heavily.

"No… This… This can't be right. She, she's out there, I, I know she is… Has, has to be."

As who else could the girl in a mask and Blonde hair be that was busting heads together? "Quentin, are you alright?" Asked Pike in concern as he noticed the man clutching his chest.

A pained scream escaped Quentin's lips as he fell over. "Shit! Call an ambulance!" Ordered Pike as Thea looked on in horror as Roy scrambled to do as told.

Needless to say, Laurel was definitely not happy about the whole thing once she got to the hospital and learned what put her father in there. Leading to some tension between herself and Roy as part of her felt he shouldn't have taken Thea to see her father at all. Though he would reasonably point out that if he hadn't, she would have still found a way there regardless. Laurel would also end up discovering Thea's non willing involvement in Sara's death but thankfully not hold it against her and thanks to Pike getting the word out, Malcolm was forced to stay even lower to avoid being found much to his immense ire.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Kinda not happy with this and kinda am happy with this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Its that time of times!**

* * *

In the third month after Oliver's death and Quentin's learning of the truth where Sara was concerned and ending up with a heart attack that he thankfully survived but was forced to be on bedrest for a good while afterwards, an uprise in crime in not only the Glades but also in parts of the rest of the city as well began to happen. Forcing the Police to put in even more time to deal with the rising problem while the remnants of Team Arrow did what they could to help the Police and as well as the Glades. And for Laurel, this helpfully distracted her from the issues where her dad was concerned since the man refused to talk with her after learning she had kept Sara's death a secret from him. Dinah was none too pleased with her as well but at that point, Laurel honestly didn't care what her mom thought anymore. Her trainer, Ted Grant, was also getting involved in the team's affairs as well.

Even if it had meant he was coming out of a 20 year retirement from the vigilante life but there was no way he could sit back and let the Glades get torn apart by all the criminals. To say that Laurel was surprised by the fact the older man had been a vigilante way back in the day was perhaps understating it some. And with the tension in the team, it was taking some time for trust to form with the man but he could understand it. Rumor had it that a figure in some sort of flying suit had been seen in parts of the city affected by the criminal uprising, doing what he or she could to deal with the issue themselves. What no one knew was that this was actually Ray Palmer and Felicity had refused to have much to do with the whole thing. Believing it to be a suicide mission for the man considering his lack of experience in crime fighting and because of what had happened to Oliver.

It wasn't until halfway into the 4th month of Oliver being dead that everyone in the city would finally know just who was behind the criminal uprising. And he'd make himself known in style when he got on live television to announce he'd kidnapped the Aldermen of the Glades and would let them go in exchange for giving him absolute control of the area with every member of Law Enforcement being gone from it as well. The city and its officials had balked at this idea and had sent in a SWAT team with little in the way of results. The man leading the Uprising, known as Daniel Brickwell, would even execute the last surviving member of the SWAT team on live television. "And if that don't make ya see reason, I'll kill all these lovely Aldermen behind me. Hell, maybe I'll do it with me barehands since I got the purified version of that Mirakuru junk in me that was in those other fellas last year with that whole Siege business." Brick told the camera with a cruel smirk on his lips.

Making many very nervous over this bit of news. "Why, I was actually somethin' of a back up plan in case things went off the rails. But lucky me, I don't have to worry about anyone else callin' the shots except me. Now, you have 4 hours to accept my demands and my, I wish I had the last of the Merlyns here with me. I woulda got to finish off the whole lot of them while takin' over. Pity that."

Whether or not he was lying about anything he'd just claimed, no one was entirely certain of and that left many quite afraid as they all still remembered quite vividly of the monsters from the Siege. And no one wanted a repeat of that at all. City officials deliberated and after Lt. Pike had talked with the Arrow's people, had agreed to let them try and extract the Aldermen so that they wouldn't have to give into the man's demands. Needless to say, this didn't go well at all for the team. Especially when a pissed off Malcolm Merlyn showed up to kill Brick himself for what he'd did to Rebecca. The man in the flying suit also showing up and insisting he be called 'The Atom' didn't help matters any either. Especially when Brick just threw him against Diggle and causing the two to go through a wall and into another room.

If it hadn't of been for Malcolm, Diggle and the Atom would have more than likely ended up dead by Brick's hands. "Well, well, looks like I'm gonna get to kill another Merlyn after all! Though I'm surprised you're dressin' up like these Trick or Treaters! Did losin' your whore really screw ya up that much?" Asked the bald man with a laugh.

Enraging Malcolm more than what he already was and launching an offensive at the man. Who just laughed it off much to his growing dislike. Malcolm keeping Brick occupied allowed the team to re-group with the addition of not only the Atom, but the Aldermen, and the Flash as well. Whom had been called by Diggle to help as a just in case kind of thing where the Aldermen were concerned. However, despite Malcolm's skill, Brick's brute strength would end up being too much for him. Especially when the man managed to get him in a chokehold outside of the building they were in and in one move, snapped his neck. Shocking quite a few in the process as well as he dropped the body and hauled ass while feeling a mix of pleasure and annoyance. Pleasure for getting to kill another Merlyn and annoyance that things hadn't gone his way.

_Plan B it is then._

And if that didn't get the point across, Brick would just have to try and try again until the idiots finally got the message. Plan B involving Snipers to kill the Aldermen, kidnapping and murdering the Mayor on another live broadcast, and blowing up the homes of not only the Mayor but the Aldermen as well. Plan B would also end up being a rousing success much to Brick's pleasure sometime later and afterwards, the city had no choice but to give total control of the Glades to Brick and his Criminal Empire. This blow to morale and learning just who the Atom really was, would further cause friction and tension for the team doing what it could to save the city from Brick. Leading to Thea to finally decide to get involved herself as she needed something that she felt would help redeem her.

Even if there was some reservations about it. One of them being Ray but considering he had practically stolen her family's company, she had told him to stuff it where the Sun didn't shine. Thea would later make her debut as 'Green Arrow' in a modified version of her brother's suit and wearing the hood her brother had used. Her debut happening three weeks into Brick's reign over the Glades after the team rallied the residents together and fought back against the man and his Criminal Empire. Team Flash had even been involved as well by helping create one last mixture of the Mirakuru cure that Thea would attach to an arrow and fire into Brick. Something he had laughed at at first until after he realized it had made him normal again. With his being stopped, the city could breathe easily once again and the team realized that perhaps they really could keep going with out Oliver.

Granted, Felicity thought they were making a mistake since she felt it was pointless without Oliver. But all of them, Ray especially, chose not to listen to her. As the team knew this is what he would have wanted without a doubt. With Ted's involvement, he would also help train the team so they could be even better fighters and with Ray involved as well, he could help with anything else they may need such as equipment and the computer set up. There would also be an attempt at a quiet wake and burial for Oliver until the Paparazzi somehow got wind of it much to the team's (Thea especially) ire. Sometime later would also see Roy and Ray team up with Barry and Firestorm to take down the Reverse Flash.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have done this part in chapters but I decided to just do it like this instead. I also almost had it to where Brick gets a hold of Quentin and kills him but chose not do that. Next chapter we head back to see how life is for Oliver. **


End file.
